Pensamientos de un Lobo de Mibú
by Bunny Saito
Summary: Saito a perdido a Tokio... está enfrente de su tumba ¿qué pensará?... si lo quieren saber... LEÁNLO Y DEJEN REVIEWS!


**Pensamientos de un Lobo de Mibú**

****

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que no he regresado a verte?... creo que poco, como un mes; pero sabes a la perfección que mi trabajo ni me deja respirar...

En esta ocasión he traído tus flores preferidas, los jazmines... 

Sólo he venido a verte por que pronto Himura, Shinomori, el cabeza de pollo y yo viajaremos en busca de una mafia que quiere derrocar al gobierno Meiji. 

De seguro que te preguntarás: ¿reconoces como amigo a Himura? Pues déjame decirte que no lo haré, aunque su mujer... aunque Kamiya siempre me invite a pasar a su casa, no me gusta decirlo pero, desde que dejaste de estar a mi lado he estado demasiado tiempo con ellos... no son malos los amigos de Himura, pero tú sabes que me gusta la soledad... 

Nunca voy a olvidar cuando llegué esa noche a casa y te encontré sin vida al igual que nuestros hijos.... cuando vi tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo manchado de sangre mientras veía que tú, al igual que nuestros hijos habían sido torturados... pero, cuando te vi bien me di cuenta que alguien había abusado de tu ser, un despreciable ser con sed de satisfacer sus deseos... 

Himura por casualidad estaba conmigo al igual que Shinomori y por desgracia el tori-atama... ellos se habían quedado perplejos al ver tu cuerpo y el lugar destruido.... en ese instante les dije que me dejaran solo... ellos lo entendieron y se fueron... 

Realmente estaba lleno de remordimientos y con sed de matar a esos seres que acabaron con tu vida y la de los niños, pero no sabía nada de quien lo había hecho... hasta que el escoba de Cho me comentó que esos seres eran aquella mafia que andamos buscando... 

Tokio.... no sabes cuanto extraño tu compañía, tus bellos ojos verdes, tu hermoso cabello negro azabache siempre recogido... extraño tu mirada, tu comida... en pocas palabras, todo... al igual que las risas de los niños... sin ti y los niños la casa es siempre silenciosa, sin vida... la comadreja lo sabe y a veces va a la comisaría a invitarme a cenar al Aoiya, no sé pero desde ese momento ellos tratan de meterme en su círculo... 

Ha pasado un año... desde que esos seres acabaron con tu vida y la de los niños, aún sigo con sed de venganza de matar, de asesinar y de acabar con las vidas de esos seres con mi gatotsu... creo que has de estar preocupada por mi... pero no te preocupes amor, un lobo de Mibú es difícil de derrocar. 

Mi querida esposa, mi Tokio... mi único amor, quiero que me disculpes por todo... quiero que me perdones las veces que siempre te preocupabas por mi, las veces que nunca te escribía algo, las veces que llorabas y le pedías a Kami-sama por mi bienestar, las veces que no dormías tranquila hasta verme, las veces... bueno, quiero que disculpes por todos los malos momentos que te hice pasar... 

Creo que, ellos tratan de ayudarme... Himura parece como si me entendiera; creo que es por que, según Kamiya, fue por que él pasó por algo parecido... aunque él mismo por accidente la asesinó, Shinomori lo hace, por que según él, la comadreja le pasó lo mismo con sus padres... el cabeza de chorlito... que puedo decir de él, es un tonto, pero a veces me deja impresionado por lo que dice en ciertas ocasiones. 

Todos a parecer me ayudan y la verdad me siento agradecido que un ser como yo... un ser que les hizo pasar por malos momentos, que tenía la necesidad de matar a uno de ellos por revancha del pasado, entre otras miles de cosas... me acepten, me acepten en su mundo, en sus vidas, pero sobretodo, que no les importa lo que les haya hecho... 

Es tarde... dentro de unas horas me iré de aquí, no sé si regrese con vida pero a como dé lugar los mataré por venganza de tu muerte... si no regreso vivo... sé que tú, ¡Tokio, mi esposa, mi amor! Me estarás esperando con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa formada en tus labios en ese lugar a los que muchos lo nombran "cielo"... 

Me están llamando... ellos me están llamando, para partir de aquí.... no vemos... no digo un adiós, sino un hasta luego mi querida Tokio... yo, Hajime Saito... siempre te amaré y siempre tendré en mi mente y en mi corazón tu imagen y los bellos momentos que pasé junto a tí... 

**_¡Hasta luego, Tokio... mi único gran amor! _**

FIN 

******* 

Hola a todos! Que les pareció? A decir verdad lo hice hace un momento... estaba algo inspirada y me decidí a hacerlo... 

A decir verdad, esto fue por que durante el día estuve escuchando los cd's de Rk; especialmente las de los OVAS y sobretodo las melodías : _"The wil", "Eclipse" y "And you and I"_... que son las que más me gustan.... y gracias a ellas salió de esta mente, este fic algo dramático y extraño sobretodo por Saito... pero a pesar de ser un ser como es, siento que realmente es una buena persona. 

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no sean malitos....DEJEN REVIEWS! 


End file.
